


Operation: FAHSC (Fake Achievement Hunter Strip Club)

by pieyro (theduchessofhell)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, Getting Together, Girl!Jack, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, raychel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduchessofhell/pseuds/pieyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff's newest greatest idea: Undercover strip club.  Unfortunately for Gavin, this is when he joins the FAHC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: FAHSC (Fake Achievement Hunter Strip Club)

Gavin Free has been working for Geoff for years and has been a fan for longer than he could remember. When he found out that Geoff wanted him to work on his new project, Gavin took the first plane to Los Santos without hesitation.

Now that he's here, he's kind of scared. Why didn't he ask Geoff for more details before jumping on the offer? Geoff's great new plan was to have a club so they could earn lots of cash while luring in the corporations they're trying to rob. 

Gavin has zero experience with being a stripper. Maybe he's given a drunken lap dance once or twice, but he's sure it wasn't a great one and probably involved him falling asleep on the person or throwing up.

He has to try. He doesn't want to let Geoff down, not when he just got here.

Gathering up courage, Gavin picks up the phone to inform Geoff that he's here. "YeEEes?" Geoff's voice elongates the word, his voice mimicking a teenager's during puberty. Gavin chuckles at the funny tone of Geoff's voice.

"I'm in town." Gavin says with a smile, waiting for Geoff to sound surprised and excited. Instead of hearing Geoff beaming, he can hear Geoff's faint yells, telling people to quiet down. "Are you busy? Do you want me to call another time?" Gavin asks.

Geoff's voice came back to the phone so Gavin can hear him clearly again, "Huh? Oh! No, stay on the phone. My crew is just being A LITTLE OBNOXIOUS!" The ending of the sentence was said away from the phone again, addressing whoever was with Geoff at the moment. Gavin can hear different voices yelling back at Geoff, many branches of arguments spilling from Geoff's end of the line.

Gavin's heard stories of "Geoff's crew" many times. He's never met any of them besides interacting with Jack maybe once or twice on the phone, and maybe he should've done more research on them before he came here, but last time Gavin was in America, the crew didn't exist yet. Since then, Geoff had been recruiting more men and, to be honest, Gavin is intimidated. 

Would they like him? Would he fit it? Are they stronger? More skilled? Better? Would Geoff realize he didn't need Gavin? Gavin had so many questions running through his mind at the moment that he forgot he was on a call. "I have an idea! How about you come over tonight and check the place out before you start? That way you know what you're getting into and can familiarize yourself with the place."

Gavin felt relieved. That sounded much easier than starting straight away. "That sounds great! What time do you open?" 

"It gets crowded around 10, so come around then. Wear something classy, okay?"

"Alright, Geoff. See you later." 

 

Gavin's at the bar next door around 8 pm calming himself down with a couple drinks. Although he's known Geoff forever, he wants to impress the crew. Lost in his thoughts again, and probably his drink, Gavin almost falls off his chair from jumping at the sudden loud noise behind him.

"Are you shitting me, kid? What do you mean you can't remember where you left it?" Whoever is getting yelled at, Gavin feels bad for them.

"I don't fucking know! I never have responsibility, you know that!" Surprisingly, the voice that responded was, of course, quieter, but not scared of the scolding from the angry man. 

"We're going to be late, Ray." The voice that was yelling at 'Ray' sounded like he was going to explode. Gavin turned to look at the scene that he's been listening to. The angrier of the two had curly hair sticking out of a beanie and was shaking his head, sighing, while the other one had glasses and lots of stubble. The one called 'Ray' is rummaging through his backpack looking for something.

To Gavin's absolute horror, the man spotted him staring. "The fuck do you want?" The stranger asked him in an enraged tone. Ray sputtered out a laugh which was followed by a nudge from his friend.

Gavin felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry." He said but it was more of a question.

"Whatever." The guy rolled his eyes and fixed them back onto Ray.

"I apologize about my friend here. Michael isn't used to actual civilization." Ray jokes, his voice calm and sincere which startles Gavin almost as much as their voices did. Gavin tries to smile at him but just looks even more confused.

"You make it sound like I just got out of prison." Michael sighs, looking as if he was questioning his life choices.

"Jersey, prison, same thing."

"You're a fucking idiot, Ray."

"Nice comeback."

"Literally, shut up." Michael ruffles Ray's hair while tugging the backpack from him and slings it over his shoulder. The way Michael takes the bag from Ray looks aggressive and out of annoyance. Gavin is surprised realizing it was a friendly gesture and that Michael was just hiding the fact he was holding it for Ray. Ray smiles, taking the beanie off Michael and putting it on his own head.

Once they leave the bar, Gavin is left alone again, thinking about how his new life in Los Santos is going to start.

 

The club seems sketchy on the outside, but the inside looks like it costs more than Gavin's life. The ceilings are high and spacious with balconies on the sides of the walls filled with people sitting on small couches watching the dancers down below them while sipping on drinks. The whole place is one big dance floor, but it was split into different sections. 

Each section has a different performer on a mini stage that had a theme. It's dark and the lights that are on are dim and colored, flickering making him blink fast. One of the dancers had bear ears poking out of his hair. The curly strands of the hair hiding the clips. The dancer's shorts has a small bear tail on it where his tail bone would be. 

Most of the girls are there at the moment, throwing loads of cash into the cage he was in. The stage has a forest theme to it covered in trees and vines while the other three stages are currently empty. Gavin notices that one of them had beanbags full of girls surrounding it talking to a man, who Gavin assumes is one of the dancers, sitting criss crossed on the stage. They're giving him roses and giggling, trying to get his attention while he's on his break.

Before Gavin could observe more, a younger, shorter man pops up in front of him. Although Gavin was taller and older, the man was very muscular. Gavin assumed he was some sort of bouncer or guard of Geoff's. He assumes the latter since the man would have to be close to Geoff to know who Gavin is.

Although the music was blasting, Gavin can tell that the man wanted him to follow.

Going into a whole separate area of the building, Gavin can hear his heart pounding and his footsteps on the clean, shiny floors once the doors of the club shut behind them. The only other sound he can hear is doors opening and closing every once in a while and the walls vibrations from the music in the other room. 

The man he is following stops at a big door and knocks. "Come in." A female voice calls out to them. Walking in, Gavin sees a red headed women with slightly wavy hair falling onto her shoulders and matching curved bangs. She is tall, beautiful, and had a kind smile, but her eyes were serious. "Thank you, Jeremy." She nods toward the guard and he closes the door behind him. She turns back to the Brit, "Hello, Gavin! It's been a while."

"Jack!" Gavin greets, glad he finally sees a somewhat familiar face. He still has trouble gulping down any form of stuttering, still not knowing Jack very well despite how many times he's heard of her.

"How do you like the place so far?" Jack asks as Gavin follows her into the room. She gestures to the many chairs and sofas in the room.

"Los Santos or this club?" Gavin sits down onto one of the random couches with many cushions and pillows.

"Let's start with the club. What do you think of it? I know it's a little hard to see in there, but Geoff spent quite a bit time making sure it looked nice."

"It's bigger than I imagined. I'm assuming Geoff probably hired someone to decorate it for him?" Gavin looks around the room he's in at he moment. It looks like a modern living room or a lounge with red velvet chairs and a glass coffee table. Gavin admits, Geoff has style, but the man definitely does not have patience. "Whats this side of the building? What's this room?"

"It's where we relax after long nights or in between performances. I don't perform, I organize the club. Usually I do announcements, but Geoff thought I should be the one to greet you. Places like these can get....overwhelming. Most of our customers are females who want to see men with homoerotic tendencies. Another reason why I'm not one of the dancers. I don't really suit their needs. It's like a host club, but with more alcohol and sexual tension amongst the hosts."

Wait, what?

"What?" Gavin's eyes go wide. Geoff hadn't told him about this! Then again, he never asked. Jack laughs at his reaction, not responding right away. Gavin has a feeling Jack knew she had to explain.

"Young girls these days like that sort of thing. You'll get it when you see it. Just listen." Jack points her finger towards the wall that has the club on the other side. 

Gavin can hear the music stop and vaguely hears Geoff's voice announcing. "Okay, our favorite little teddy bear is going to do one last dance before his break." Geoff's voice is filled with enthusiasm and friendliness. All of a sudden, Geoff's voice goes deep and low, as if he's sharing a secret with the audience. "Or at least my favorite." Geoff chuckles afterwards when the girls whisper loudly to each other with quiet shrieks of excitement. "You ready, Mogar!"

"Yep." Another voice answers, the music starts back up again, quietly getting louder. Right before the music hits full blast, it quiets down again just to hear the man add, "You're my favorite, too, daddy." The sudden loud music after the silence doesn't stop Gavin from hearing every single individual scream. He even hears a couple sobs.

"You get what I mean now?" Jack raises an eyebrow. Gavin nods, slightly curious, but also slightly horrified, to learn more about these new trends going on in these generations of ladies. He's still very puzzled by this. Of course he might not see the appeal, but he'll need to learn.

"Are you into this kind of crap?" Gavin asks, looking towards Jack for more answers.

"If you mean seeing my friends acting like they're in lust? I think it's hilarious, but I think my wife would get pretty pissed if I wanted to join." Jack wiggles her fingers, showing off her ring. Instead of hearing a knock on the door when someone entered, Gavin screamed when the doors were kicked open and a tall man with a skull mask walks in like a zombie.

"Hi, James." Jack smiles, not bothering to look at the guy to know who it was. The guy with the mask barely manages a wave before passing out on the couch. Jack's expression shows a hint of concern before turning back to Gavin, "I guess tonight wasn't a very good night for you to visit. You should go home before.....uh...just get some sleep Gavin. We'll see you tomorrow."

 

The cafe near his apartment is slightly crowded, but not loud. Most of the customers are college students on their laptops or local surfers meeting up. Gavin orders a coffee and a bagel, getting his phone out so he wouldn't look so awkward waiting. 

Pretending to be amused at his Twitter, Gavin listens to the conversations going on around him. A man had walked in and ordered a bag of cookies along with 5 coffees. Although the stranger has a tough build and seemed like he could carry a lot, Gavin knows it'd be hard to balance hot cups in your arms.

Gavin knew he was right when all the orders came out and the stranger looks down at all the coffees muttering, "Shit." 

The barista comes back with a bag saying, "Oops, and here are your cookies. Have a nice day!"

The stranger next to Gavin manages to smile and thank the barista before going back to looking at all the coffees like it was some sort of puzzle.

Unlike his usual self, Gavin somehow thinks of helping him. It was like a whole other spirit possessed him because he finds himself saying, "Would you like some help with that?"

The stranger looks surprised at this, but then starts laughing. Gavin wonders if he did something wrong. It shows on his face because the man immediately apologizes, "Sorry, it's just that usually people here aren't...polite."

"Oh. Well, yeah, same here with the whole polite thing. I like to stay to my own business, but I'm not doing anything right now. So, do you need help?" Gavin shrugs trying not to make direct eye contact with the guy for some reason. He has to make eye contact or else he'd be rude. The random guy's stare was hard to avoid. Not only because the man's eyes seem so kind, but also because his eyes are intense. The beauty of his eyes keeps Gavin staring, but the eye contact is soft and nice.

"Yeah, I think I'd very much like the help." The man looks back at the coffees with a sigh, snapping Gavin out of the trance. Gavin has to shake his head a little, realizing that he know has to walk with this guy to somewhere he probably won't know. "I'm Ryan, by the way. Ryan Haywood."

Ryan shakes Gavin's hand. Gavin notices how his own hand can probably fit inside Ryan's. "I'm Gavin Free." Ryan's eyes widen a bit, looking Gavin up and down. The aura around Ryan changes from warm to cold. His eyes become a different kind of hypnotic. Instead of intriguing and calming, they are intimidating and piercing. It only lasts for a millisecond before Ryan returns to a cheerful, friendly person. Gavin goes along with it, pretending he didn't notice it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a strip club AU, but then I wanted to make a host club AU help


End file.
